


Get Some Help!

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bad Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers To Enemies, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve dumps you and breaks your heart. Bucky feels conflicted which side to take. Everyone needs comfort and a hug.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Get Some Help!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play with the idea of Steve being more insecure during this time of his life and how conflict might occur from that. But ofc he’s not villainous or evil so I hope that properly comes across.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!   
> Happy reading, 
> 
> Softnblu

You were only 16, you had to keep reminding yourself that. You were piling expectations too high on yourself that were utterly realistic. You felt like playing a grown up would be fun but it felt good to let that go and enjoy the freedom of your childhood.

You thought that freedom belonged with your friends, Steven and James living each day as it came and sometimes breaking the rules to have a good time. Walking the streets and playing with whatever you could find. You ended up with more than a few nights locked in your room grounded but at the time you didn’t care.

You had your trio to rely on too. You loved them all with your heart- perhaps loved them too much. You fell quickly for Steve, a whirlwind summer romance that couldn’t handle the strain of emotional struggles and the bullying. 

Nights spent combing your fingers through golden hair and wiping tears. A sixteen year old girl isn’t any replacement for a therapist.

Then the fateful night happened, the stars dim and the air warm and breezy. You were dumped, dumped because he felt like he was too much of a burden, you were too good for him, and all those feelings of love and kinship shattered in one fell swoop. You cried, cried until you thought you couldn’t anymore and cried some more. You fell asleep on a wet pillow that night. 

You hadn’t spoken to Steve since that day. Bucky was the one to try and speak to you on his behalf but ignored him and burned any bridge that hadn’t completely crumbled.

* * *

It was around the same time that you saw another girl hand out with them. She had blonde curled hair and prim red lips. She became a part of the group. And you couldn’t help but to suspect you had been replaced. One pretty girl for another. And that only made it sting worse, to be replaced. To know someone had taken a spot you once thought was special, unique, that no one else could fill.

Then the incident at the diner happened and that really emphasized where the lines were drawn. As that girl and Bucky crowded around Steve, his nose bleeding from where you’d just hooked him a solid punch. He deserved it you thought and you were sick and tired of Steve ignoring you, refusing to look your way and never having apologized for all the pain he caused you when he was able to move on so easily. And to say this was all your fault? 

He was so scrawny and small and it still swelled feelings of such raw emotion to see your past friend, past lover, laying in the dirt with scarlet splattering his skin. Why couldn’t your feelings truly die? Were you always doomed to be tortured by your own stupid compassion? It didn’t matter, because Bucky was there to pull you away. He gasped your shoulders and led you away from the scene, his jaw set and a grim expression on his face. So many emotions flicked through his eyes you couldn’t focus on reading a single one. 

You sat in Bucky’s car, pulling away from the unfortunate scene. You still had tears in your eyes, blurring your vision. 

“I didn’t mean to… I didn’t think Steve would be such a coward about this. Say those thing about you. I’m sorry I asked you here.” Bucky muttered under his breath, his eyes focused on the road in front of you. 

You nodded numbly. You believed him. You and Bucky’s families were very close and you and Bucky had been friends ever since you were in diapers. Bucky had of course changed since then. But he wasn’t cruel enough to set you up, to try and humiliate you through Steve. Bucky deep down had a good heart and you knew he ended up regretting a lot of what he did. He was growing distant from Steve, you saw it, but he was so driven by his loyalties how could he say no? 

“I know, Buck. I know.” You whispered, reaching over the console and holding his hand in your own. “Can you just take me home?” You muttered, wiping your eyes and finally turning to look at him.

“I want you to stay with me. Make this up to you.”

You nodded slowly while he cut the wheel, refusing to look at you. You understood why. Bucky was never good with his emotions, with showing them properly. He was so good as covering it up with a mask and hiding behind that suave smile. But when they did, they came out of him like an explosion of fireworks, bombastic and wild. He had always tried to restrain himself, to be the good son, the good friend and it was never a good thing; to let it build and build. 

“You can’t keep this up, you know.” 

* * *

Hands traveled down your side, delicate and careful and all the things Bucky was known not to be. You were sidled up to his side in no more than your underwear. But it wasn’t weird, and it wasn’t sexual either. When you reached a certain point in friendship you trusted yourself to bear it all to that person. They could see you for the raw, whole entity you were and not get hung up on something trivial as showing a little skin. He grunted in reply and buried his face in your hair, his own clipped hair feeling so good between your fingers.

“Buck, I’m scared.” You admitted, nesting your cheek more into his bare chest. “I don’t want to see you go so far you can never come back. Because you know, I care about you so damn much. I don’t want to be in part the reason for that. Because this whole thing with Steve? It’s been pullin’ you apart.”

Bucky took in a deep breath and you could feel it, his rib cage expanding and opening up beneath you. “It makes me scared too. But I get so caught up in him..” He raised his hand, his fist shaking erratically, “I don’t know how to make it go away (y/n). I want to let go and stop thinking about it so much.”

You frowned and sat up on your elbow, looking down at Bucky as your hair curtained around his face.

“It’s not too late to ask for help.”

Bucky looked up into your eyes, the bright wane of the moon reflecting off them in a nebulous mix of hopefulness and affections you suspected weren’t so platonic. Bucky was always there, your constant and while it had never appeared obvious you always knew.

You both met halfway in a soft, plush kiss. Bucky pulled your loose hair back and cradled your head in his hand.

People say it’s supposed to be a bright spark, lightning in a bottle. That you feel overwhelmed like the world is spinning around this one beautiful moment in time.

But everything was calm, relaxed and slow in the best way possible. You laid back down with Bucky, his chin rested on the top of your head and one hand running circles on your lower back. It wasn’t a grant revelation but a small step in a big picture. And you knew it was going to be okay. You knew things would get better; Bucky would get better and you could forget about this together.


End file.
